runouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Doram (User)
| WikiUserName = Doram_baramour }} Bio As a gamer, has just about seen it all. From playing the original Super Mario Brothers on the NES as a child, to learning to code games on the PC, he has played games from every genre across more than a dozen systems. His passion, however is platformers, and that is how he found Super Mario 63 in 2010. As a student of game theory, he has learned much about what makes a good game, as he has demonstrated in his award winning levels. He hasn't tried to keep all that gaming knowledge to himself, though, as he has written numerous pieces on the nuances of the SM63 level designer, as well as starting the Super Mario 63 LD Guide on the wiki. That generosity extends to the rest of his life as well. As one of the members of the site with the most life experience, Doram has committed himself to helping others, and has done so here on our humble forums by authoring rules posts and other guides for living. He has posted a lot in Serious Discussion, and helped a number of users there over the years. And finally, as a , he helped ensure that the staff never lost sight of the big picture while still remembering what it feels like to be the little guy, and that the users understand what is going on with major decisions as much as possible. His last adventure on Runouw.com was becoming a , and seeing if he could fix a few things around there. Unfortunately, though he made many celebrated improvements, he was unable to save the forums from deterioration that he could not fix without being owner of the site. With a heavy heart, he applied what bandages he could, including the modification that at least sent the General Error page to a functional front web page. When he lost the ability to do even those level fixes, and without assistance from the actual owner of the site, it has been abandoned into its current state. He is still very proud of the successful reboot of the wiki, which will ensure that all the wonderful resources created on the forums over the years can serve to their best potential for times to come. Thankfully, he had the idea to put the note on the front page of the wiki that points at the new home for the Runouw community, PixelLoaf, and will show in any Google search for Runouw, ensuring that people will have SOME link to the remains of this, and what has evolved out of its ashes. As one of a growing number of adults in the community, he is not on all the time, but he checks in relatively regularly, and it is easiest to get ahold of him by DM on the PixelLoaf Discord server. He is a calm and unflappable guy who is very down to Earth, and has plenty of wisdom to share. More Links *Wiki Blog Advice Articles (Philosophy Hub) *To Anyone Who Needs Help *Rules of Arguing for Friends on the Internet *How to Make a Decision